Love Game
by FancyPirateLovesYogiBear
Summary: Blaine can feel himself falling for Sebastian, and he wishes it would stop but Sebastian is way too sly to pass up the oppurtunity to have Blaine. Kurt wants nothing more than to be loved. Seblaine/Kurtofsky romance
1. Sexy Cupid

**Author's Note: So this is my first story, it involves my 2 of my OTPs Seblaine and Kurtofsky, hopefully you enjoy it! ^.^**

Blaine has never doubted his relationship. He knows he loves Kurt and nothing can come between that. That was all true, until he met the sexy and confident Sebastian. He has never felt about someone like this, it makes him feel like the worst boyfriend ever but he can't control his feelings. When he saw the suave teen singing Uptown Girl he swears his heart skipped a few beats and he possibly even stopped breathing, and it makes him a horrible person. "Blaine!" Blaine was yanked from his sweat daydream "The bell rang Blaine, time to go love." Kurt said watching his boyfriend happily. _He doesn't deserve this _Blaine thought. "Yea I guess I was caught up in my thoughts." They left their art class together, and walked out the doors of the school, towards the parking lot. "So what were you thinking about so much?" Kurt asked, he was genuinely curious. _Crap! Just tell him Blaine tell him the truth, that you're desperately in love with another guy. _"Oh nothing babe, just thinking about how awesome we did in the musical." Blaine smiled even though he felt terrible. "We did do pretty well didn't we?" Kurt smiled as he got into the driver's seat of his car.

Blaine sat down in the passenger seat and quickly turned up the radio, hoping to avoid speaking with Kurt. "I have to turn the car on first silly" Kurt chuckled, "Why are you in such a rush to turn on the radio anyways?" "Oh no reason in particular just need to listen to some jams." Kurt broke out in laughter, "Haha my jams?" "Seriously Blaine?" Blaine smiled "Yes Kurt my jams, now let me turn on the radio!" "Fine, but you have to sing to me." Kurt turned on the car, and Blaine turned on the radio. When the intro to Judas started playing Blaine felt himself die a little inside. _Oh how ironic!_ thought Blaine. "Oh I love this song!" Kurt screamed. "Let's sing it together." Kurt turned up the volume all the way. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as"

Blaine joined in trying not to feel guilty "Judas! Juda-a-as, Judas, Juda-a-as, Judas, Juda-a-as, Judas." "Gaga-a!" Kurt started on the first verse "When he comes to me I am ready, I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs, forgive him when his tongue lies to his brain, even after three times he betrays me." Blaine enjoys hearing his boyfriend sing, _he has such a beautiful voice. _"Blaine, singing together doesn't work this way; I don't really feel like serenading you with a song about betrayal." "Oh yea I'm sorry Kurt I'm not a big fan of the song." "It's fine you seriously need to get out of your mind though, you're starting to worry me." "I'm sorry babe; let me make it up to you with coffee."

"Fine, you know me too well" Kurt smiled and started driving towards the Lima Bean. They arrived at the lima bean, and started walking to the entrance when someone started shouting at them. "Blaine, Kurt!" _Oh no _thought Blaine. Sebastian was walking towards them, the tall handsome boy wasn't wearing his uniform, he was dressed in a tight green v-neck shirt that really brought out the green in his eyes, and he was wearing pants that were so tight they might as well have been his skin. _Oh my god_ "Hey Sebastian!" said Blaine. "Hey sexy, and hey there princess" Sebastian looked at Kurt and smirked. "Oh you're so charming" Kurt replied, rolling his eyes.

They walked in together and walked up to the line, after they ordered their drinks they sat at a nearby table. "So anything new?" Sebastian looked at Blaine. "Oh n-no nothing at the moment." Blaine replied_ damn it why can't I get a grip of myself_. "I'm working on my campaign." Kurt said with excitement. "That's nice, I guess." said Sebastian obviously disinterested. "Our drinks are up!" Blaine shot up immediately, desperately wanting to leave the table. "No, you don't sit back down I'll go get them" said Sebastian touching Blaine's shoulder. That simple touch sent sparks down Blaine's spine, he shivered. "Alright then" Blaine sat down. Blaine couldn't help but stare at Sebastian's ass as he walked away.

"So what do you want to do today Blaine?" asked Kurt. "Oh I don't know Kurt, I was planning on having a lazy evening, you know just sit around with my sister and watch movies." "Oh alright, yea I'll probably do that with Finn as well." Kurt was starting to get frustrated _why is he acting so weird all of a sudden?_ Kurt thought. Sebastian set the drinks down on the table and sat next to Blaine. "I think I'm gonna go, you can stay and catch up with Sebastian." "But how am I gonna get home?" Blaine was starting to get worried, _please, please don't leave me here alone with him._ "I'll take you home Blaine, I have to get back to Dalton anyways." "Then it's set, bye Blaine talk to you later." said Kurt. "Bye babe" Blaine started to get up to kiss Kurt goodbye, but Kurt left before he had the chance. "Why is he mad?" asked Sebastian. "I honestly don't know." said Blaine. "I wouldn't be mad if I had you as a boyfriend, Id find ways to make myself happy" Sebastian smirked. Blaine blushed a deep red. "I think we should get to going now." On the long drive home Blaine kept to himself in silence and stared out the window. He couldn't risk staring at the boy the whole way home. "So when do you plan on telling me your address?" "What?" "I have to know where you live to drop you off" Sebastian chuckled "You are so cute."

Blaine blushed _damn it stop doing that_ "Yea I guess." Blaine smiled. "You have got to be more confident than that you are much too sexy to underestimate yourself Blaine." _Are we flirting_ "Actually you could just drop me off at Dalton I could get home from there" Blaine said. "Fine" Sebastian drove up to Dalton and parked. "We have arrived!" said Sebastian. "Thanks for the ride" Blaine started to undo his seatbelt when suddenly Sebastian grabbed his chin and kissed him, the kiss was like no other kiss he has ever had it was soft but forceful. Blaine could get lost in the taller boy's touch, he left him breathless.

_Oh crap what am I doing?_ Blaine thought as he pulled away quickly. Blaine left the car quickly and started running out of the Dalton parking lot. _I am the worst boyfriend ever! _He had to do something to resolve the conflict of his feelings; he couldn't live like this any longer. but he also didn't want to hurt Kurt. _I'm going to have to talk to Sebastian and make sure that he leaves me alone because I can't fall for him any harder._ Blaine set the date to visit Dalton, not knowing that Sebastian had something planned as well.


	2. Disco Stick

**Well, this is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it! It was sort of hard to write dancing though because I'm not exactly skilled in that department lol. ~Fancy Pirate**

It has been a week since the kiss that shook Blaine's world took place and he can't stop thinking about it. The kiss replaying in his mind over and over again. Sebastian has total control over him even though he isn't physically present. Blaine wants to talk to Sebastian and tell him to back off because he has a boyfriend but Blaine doesn't think he can handle being near the tall, suave boy. Tomorrow is the day Blaine has set to talk to Sebastian. He even made it official by noting it down on his calendar, he's always been a very organized person. Blaine has been avoiding Kurt all week long because he feels really guilty for kissing Sebastian, and doesn't want to see Kurt while he is feeling this way. _Wait why should I feel guilty? _He_ kissed me! _Blaine thought trying to reassure himself. Blaine was pacing the floor of his room arguing with himself, when his phone rang. Blaine looked at the screen of his phone and saw that it was Kurt calling him. _I'm sorry Kurt but I can't talk to you right now. _Blaine ignored Kurt's call and sat on his bed. _I'm gonna call my sister she always puts me in a fantastic mood! _Blaine thought cheerfully. The phone rang for a while and then his sister answered.

"Blaine?"

"Yea sis it's me! How are you?"

"Blainey! I'm fine what about you?"

"I don't know Sarah, I've been having a rough day." Blaine sighed.

"Oh come on Blainey cheer up! What's wrong?"

"I feel horrible because I think I cheated!"

"Wait, why do you think you cheated?"

"Because this guy kissed me and I hesitated to pull back." Blaine started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Did you enjoy the kiss?"

"Um…yea I guess I kind of did, but I shouldn't have!"

"Blaine listen to me calm down okay"

"Okay"

"Now was this guy hot?"

"Seriously Sarah?"

"Yes Blaine I'm serious."

"Yea he's incredibly hot I mean he's got these piercing green eyes and the way he makes me feel better about myself all the time, he's just so…"

"Perfect?"

"What? No! You're supposed to be helping me!" Blaine loved Sarah but sometimes she could be infuriating.

"I am helping you, I am helping you realise how bad you've fallen for him."

"I'm not falling for anyone, I'm in love with Kurt."

"Yea, well you better figure things out before you hurt him."

"Yea I know, bye."

"Bye, and have fun with this Sebastian guy."

She hung up before Blaine could respond. _How did she know that I was planning on talking to him?_ Blaine thought, she really does know him inside out.

* * *

><p>The next day Blaine spent about two whole hours getting ready to go see Sebastian. He showered, and picked out an appropriate outfit: A pair of blue skinny jeans and a grey v-neck shirt, and a white and blue striped cardigan. He gelled his hair to perfection, and sprayed some cologne on himself. He looked in the mirror inspecting himself before heading out on his task. <em>This should do <em>thought Blaine_ I mean it's not like it's a date or something. _He grabbed his wallet, keys and phone and headed out to his car. The drive to Dalton is short from where he lives, so it didn't take him too long to get there. He parked his car and slowly got out, dreading having to confront Sebastian. He walked into the administration office and greeted the old woman sitting behind the counter.

"Hello Blaine, it's nice to see you again!"

"Hey Mrs. Stonerock, I'm here to visit the warblers!" Blaine gave her a smile.

"Okay Blaine, just sign in." She gave him a visitor's pass and sent him on his way.

Blaine walked down the halls reminiscing the days when he was a student at Dalton. He heard music as he approached the choir room. It sounded really upbeat but he couldn't quite put his finger on the song. He started walking faster hoping to see their performance. He stopped at the door and peeked in. He saw Sebastian surrounded by the warblers but their attire was strange. They were all dressed in v-neck shirts, leather jackets, and skinny jeans. Sebastian was wearing a green unbuttoned polo shirt, a leather jacket, skin tight leather pants, and a police cap. _Oh my god he is so sexy…no! What the fuck brain? _The boy made Blaine crazy. The intro started again and all the boys got back in their places.

"Alright try not to fuck it up this time!" Yelled Sebastian.

"Lets have some fun this beat is sick; I want to take a ride on your disco stick."

Sebastian sang the first line of the song while the warblers sang the back round lyrics and slid from behind him. Sebastian grabbed one of the warbler's faces and brought him close.

"I wanna kiss you but if I do, then I might miss you babe." Sebastian pushed the warbler away.

"It's complicated and stupid got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid cause he wants to play a love, a love game."

The warblers all surrounded Sebastian and started touching him and acting as if he was a piece of meat, and they were all starved.

"Hold me and love me just wanna touch you for a minute, maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it" The warblers were singing together now "Lets have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick, don't think too much just bust that kick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick."

Sebastian walked away from the group and started singing again. "Lets play a love game, play a love game do you want love or do you want fame, are you in the game?"

"Dans the love game." The warblers all came back to Sebastian, and Nick tugged off his jacket in a slow sexual manner. Blaine was starting to feel flustered he edged closer to the entrance to get a better view of the steamy performance that was being put on. The lyrics were completely ignored by Blaine because he couldn't help but stare at Sebastian getting touched by the warblers slow and seductively. He tried to snap out of it.

"I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touchin' yea" Sebastian sang while making the most sexual face Blaine has ever seen and running his hands up his torso pushing his shirt up, revealing the smooth skin under it. "You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex. Yes. And now I want it bad, want it bad, a love game, a love game!"

The warblers proceeded to sing the chorus once more while they all ran their hands over each other's bodies and acted as if they all wanted each other. The way they were dancing could make any person want them. _God did Sebastian teach them how to dance like this? It's so hot_ Blaine was getting hot standing where he was, watching them with wide eyes.

Blaine was startled out of his thoughts when Sebastian's eyes landed directly on him.

"I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hands on your huh!" Nick and Jeff ran over to Blaine and brought him to Sebastian.

Sebastian started singing into Blaine's ear. "The story of us, it always starts the same with a boy and a boy and huh and a game!" He pushed Blaine of off him and into a chair. He then started dancing around Blaine seductively. _Oh my god is he giving me a lap dance? _Blaine couldn't believe what was happening before him but he honestly didn't want to stop it. The rest of the warblers sang the rest of the song while Sebastian started running his hands up and down Blaine's body. Sebastian was giving Blaine a hard stare, letting him know that he was his for the taking. Blaine was starting to feel light headed from all the attention Sebastian was giving him.

The song had finally ended and Sebastian leaned down and whispered into Blaine's ear in a lower tone then usual "Do you want to play a love game Blaine?"

Blaine shuddered, the feeling of Sebastian's hot breathe on his ear making him feel incredible. He leaned up and took Sebastian's lips into his. Sebastian groaned and returned the kiss. The kiss was cut short when Sebastian pulled back, Blaine whimpered in protest; all he wanted was Sebastian's lips all over him.

"That was just a taste of what you would get with me Blaine, come back if you want more, you know where to find me." Sebastian winked seductively and walked away.

Blaine quickly got up unable to speak. He left the room and ran to his car; this trip seemed to have worsened his situation instead of clearing it up for him. He definitely had some thinking to do.


	3. I Might Miss You Babe

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all your reviews and love! I come with gifts! 2 chapters for you as an apology for neglecting this story. :3 ~Fancy-Pirate**

Suddenly '_Love Game' _became Blaine's most played song on his itunes account. He can't help but enjoy the song even more than he had before, the song brings him memories of the moment that he was sure that he was head over heels in love with Sebastian. It's a bitter sweet feeling. He knows that even if he wants to pursue something with Sebastian, he has to tell Kurt at some point. He may not be in love with Kurt romantically anymore but he still loves him as a friend, and seeing him hurt is the last thing he wants to see, especially if it's his own doing. Blaine is sprawled out on his bed staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, wondering why things are so complicated, why nothing is ever easy. He looks at his phone when _'Teenage Dream' _starts playing. The song sends a pain to his chest. He grabs for it and notices that he has a new text message.

**Hey B are you ok? 3-Kurt **

Blaine stares at the message he has been distancing himself lately, he can't look at Kurt knowing that he is betraying him in some way. Blaine texts out a quick reaffirming message and sighs.

**Yea Kurt, I'm fine. What are you doing babe?**

He rolls his eyes, even the nickname feels wrong saying it to Kurt. His phone buzzes again, a new message.

**I see. Well I'm just watching a movie with my dad and Finn. Maybe you can come over?-Kurt**

Blaine feels his heart drop. What does he say to him, how does he decline the offer? He doesn't want to spend time with Kurt right now, and he absolutely can't do it in such an intimate setting with his family.

**I can't Kurt, I gotta study. Maybe some other time?**

Blaine feels horrible, he's spent time with Kurt at school but he has declined his offers lately. He knows that Kurt has noticed how different he's been acting, and he is dreading the time when Kurt finally asks him what's bothering him.

…**Fine. You've been acting strange lately Blaine. Is there something I should know? You know you can trust me with anything, I am your boyfriend Blaine, and I love you.-Kurt**

Blaine just gapes at his phone. He can feel tears starting behind his eyelids. _Dammit Blaine what the fuck is your problem? Why must you fuck everything up? He doesn't deserve this. _A new wave of determination hits Blaine, he can't keep hiding things from Kurt, he has to tell him, it's only fair.

…**I think we should just be friends Kurt. I'm breaking up with you, I'm sorry.**

He wants to write more, explain exactly how he feels, and how much he still cares for Kurt, but he can't. He wants to call him and tell him properly, not through a text message, but he doesn't think he can handle hearing Kurt cry. He hears his phone buzz again, but he can't bring himself to look at the screen. He feels the tears run down his face, and he squeezes his eyes shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

Kurt smiles at the television screen, when Finn insisted on watching Brave Heart again he just nodded. He isn't the biggest fan of the movie, but he loves calm weekends sitting in front of the television with his family. The only thing missing seems to be his boyfriend. He sighs, Blaine has been acting really odd lately. His kisses are boring and stale, he's always in his head, daydreaming, and he's been unusually jumpy as well. Kurt can't help but feel like Blaine is hiding something from him. _Is it a family issue? Oh my god! I wonder if his dad beats him or something? That man is one horrible person._ This is the first thing that comes to Kurt's mind, he knows about Blaine's dad not being too accepting about having a gay son. Kurt reaches for his phone and sends Blaine a text. He figures that he might want to spend time with him and keep his mind off of whatever's bothering him at the moment. He sends him a text asking him if he's okay, hoping that Blaine will answer truthfully. He sighs, of course he won't he's been avoiding him and obviously lying lately. Kurt decides that the best way to get things out in the air is if he spends some time with Blaine. He frowns when Blaine declines his offer. Kurt isn't a push over, he knows when to stand his ground. He wasn't going to beg Blaine, but he wants to know what's wrong. He needs to let Blaine know that he loves him and he's there for him, to help him through any problems that may be bothering him whatever that may be.

His whole world freezes when he receives the text from Blaine.

…**I think we should just be friends Kurt. I'm breaking up with you, I'm sorry.**

Kurt can't believe what he's reading. _I thought I was a good boyfriend? What did I do wrong. Fuck. _Kurt seldom curses but he feels overwhelmed, like this is all a nightmare.

**Alright Blaine. I hope you have a lovely evening. Enjoy your life.-Kurt**

He feels the tears running down his face and Finn is asking him what's wrong but he waves the question away and runs to his bedroom and slams the door.

He places his ipod on the dock and turns it all the way up. He slides down to the floor and starts sobbing. He can't believe the point that his life has gotten to that a break up is making him feel so bad. He can hear Finn knocking on his bedroom door but he doesn't care. He closes his eyes and hopes to wake up from the nightmare that his life has turned in to in just a few minutes.


	4. Heavy Touchin'

**So I had to raise the rating to M for this chapter. Which means that there is smut! I mean I can't write a Seblaine fic without smut. I'm not very experienced in writing smut, but I tried hopefully you all like it. :3 3~Fancy-Pirate**

* * *

><p>It's been two hours since he broke up with Kurt. All he's done is cry and listen to Adele songs. He wants to talk to somebody, anybody who will listen to his problems. He can't call his sister because it's late and she has to work. His mind goes to Sebastian, the cause of the problem. The boy who makes him mad with emotion. He grabs his phone and scrolls down to his number, he has also been avoiding him. He didn't think it would be fair to Kurt to flirt with Sebastian while they were dating. But they're broken up now, so he doesn't see the harm in giving him a call. The phone rings for a while and Blaine doubts that he will pick up. He hears a rustling noise and then Sebastian's voice is on the line. The boy's voice sounds a bit breathy and odd.<p>

"Hey Beautiful what can I service you with at this time?" Blaine can imagine the smirk on the other boy's face.

"I-I broke up with Kurt." His voice sounds broken and hoarse. He hates how vulnerable he sounds, it's the last thing he wants to come off as, vulnerable.

"Wow, uh are you alright?" Blaine is shocked by the change in Sebastian's demeanor.

"Not really, I feel terrible, but I had to break up with him, I couldn't keep lying to myself and to him, it isn't fair. I couldn't keep going to him, knowing that I like someone else, a lot."

"Oh, well you know you could always try threesomes." Blaine sighed, Sebastian's crude jokes have resurfaced.

"I'm serious Sebastian. I really like this guy, and I'm not even sure if he's serious or not, and I just ended my relationship for him."

"What do you want me to say Blaine? I don't know what it is you want me to say to you."

"It's you Sebastian. Okay. It's you." Blaine waits for Sebastian to reply. The moment seems to slow down, and he can feel his heart beat. _I'm so stupid. Why did I do this?_ Blaine has always spoken too much, he can never hold onto his thoughts, they just always slip out. He wishes he can pull them back in somehow, return them into the spaces of his mind, completely unnoticed.

"I like you too Blaine."

Blaine can't help the grin that spreads across his face.

"Good because I really do like you Sebastian." He hears Sebastian let out a long breath.

"Alright well, I'll call you tomorrow, I was kind of busy when you called."

"Busy with what?"

"I was jerking off." Blaine's eyes widen at Sebastian's bluntness.

'Uh, wow okay." Blaine doesn't exactly know how to respond to Sebastian, how does one respond to something like that?

"So if you don't want to partake in this, then I'm going to have to hang up because I am really fucking hard right now, and I kind of want to get back to what I was doing."

Blaine could feel the blood rushing from his body all the way to his groin. He loved how commanding Sebastian was and how he never hesitates to say what he feels.

"No. I-I want to stay on the line." Blaine blushes deeply, he sounds so small and stupid.

"Alright, sounds hot babe." A moan escaped Sebastian's mouth and it went straight to Blaine's cock. Blaine can't take it anymore, he unzips his pants and pulls them down his hips and starts rubbing his cock through his briefs. He moans at the sensation, it seems that knowing that Sebastian is touching himself as well makes the experience even more satisfying.

"Fuck." Sebastian loves the sounds coming from the phone, he knows that Blaine is touching himself from the moans coming from the other line.

"Yea, that's it stroke yourself babe. I bet you like that, knowing that my cock is in my hand right now huh?"

"Y-yea Seb, I like it." Blaine finally pulls his cock out of his briefs, he thumbs his head, glistened with pre-cum, and runs his hand down his shaft.

"I fucking love it Seb." Blaine doesn't enjoy cursing but the intense feeling of lust has taken over and all he can think about is how it would feel to have Sebastian on top of him. Loving him, hearing his moans in his ear.

"Yea, I bet you do. I want you to take your finger and stick it up your ass, I want you to imagine me doing it to you babe. Me fingering your hole."

Blaine's eyes widen, he seldom fingers himself. But if Sebastian wants him to do it, then he is very well going to. Sebastian makes all of his inhibitions slip away. He puts the phone down and presses the speaker button. He reaches for his nightstand and opens a drawer, he takes out a bottle of lube that he keeps for nights that he feels adventurous.

"You doing it babe?"

"I-I'm getting the lube."

Blaine takes his briefs all the way off and covers his index finger in generous amounts of lube. He sighs and positions it at his entrance. He pushes in slowly until his finger is halfway in, and then he just slips it in all the way. He lets out a moan.

"I got it in Seb."

'Alright now move it around a bit and then add another."

Blaine complies and starts thrusting his finger in and out. He adds more lube after a while and adds a second finger. He cries out at the feeling of being stretched, he hasn't fingered himself in a while and he forgot that it hurt.

"It's okay baby, just go slower, it's gonna feel real good."

Blaine pushes in his fingers deeper and starts to pull them out and creates a rhythm.

"Fuck Seb."

"Yea Beautiful, fuck, I can imagine you fingering that amazing ass, I can't wait to have it all for myself."

He scissors his fingers deep inside of himself and crooks them.

"OH FUCK" he throws his head back at the intense feeling that shakes his body.

"Yea that's it."

Blaine reaches for his cock and starts stroking himself hoping to reach that spot again and finally release.

"Ahh babe I'm so fucking hard, you're so fucking hot, I just want to burry my cock deep in your ass."

He quickens his speed and starts to rock his hips, fucking himself on his own fingers. He moans out, images of Sebastian thrusting his fingers into his ass overtaking his mind.

"I-I'm gonna cum Seb."

"Yea? Fuck. Cum for me babe."

Blaine hits his prostate one last time before his vision goes completely blank and he feels his release hit him harder than it ever has before.

"Seb, fuck."

He can vaguely hear the sounds of Sebastian coming as well. The sounds making him feel hot to the core.

"Fuck Blaine, that was amazing. And that was just phone sex, I can just imagine how fucking hot you'd be in bed."

Blaine blushes, all the compliments that Sebastian gives him make him feel like he's special, which he doesn't feel like sometimes.

"Yea, we would have fun."

He yawns, starting to feel drowsy.

"Well goodnight beautiful, I'll sext you tomorrow."

Blaine was going to respond but all he heard was the other line ringing, Sebastian hung up. He couldn't even get angry, they had just had an amazing conversation and now he was really tired. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. Maybe this thing with Sebastian wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
